


Long live the Queen

by Alenterel, Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Nudity, Suspense, Vampires, cruel murder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenterel/pseuds/Alenterel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Джереми Питт, лорд-протектор Балтийской конфедерации - практически идеальный британский аристократ и политик. Он ненавидит эмигрантов, замечен в коррупции и адюльтере, состоит в тайной Ложе и готовит государственный переворот. И еще он очень любит группу Queen.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Long live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> смерть главного персонажа, смерть второстепенного персонажа, обнаженное женское тело, жестокое убийство

— Tegyvuoja Baltijos šalių konfederacija! Lai dzīvo Baltijas Konfederācija! Elagu Balti Konföderatsioon![1] — лорд-протектор Балтии Джереми Питт воздел вверх руки и потряс ими над головой. Расставленные по площади перед президентским дворцом динамики многократно усилили его голос, но он всё равно утонул в гуле толпы. Лорд-протектор смотрел на людей с высоты трибуны поверх бритых голов охраны. Невзрачная серая масса колыхалась волнами. Нездоровый блеск в глазах, куртки second hand, криво нарисованные плакаты с лозунгами «Балтия — возрождение Европы» и «Конфедерация — щит Цивилизации». “Душераздирающее зрелище”, — внутренний голос сказал это тоном осла из старого мультфильма, созданного в несуществующей стране по сказке давно умершего английского писателя. В молодости Питт работал в британском МИДе в восточном отделе, и там прошёл курс в регионального “культурного кода”. Особенно его позабавили экранизации произведений английских авторов. Теперь, когда он находился в почётной ссылке на должности лорда-протектора, этот курс ему вспоминался довольно часто.

— Милорд, время, — услышал он в микронаушнике голос своего помощника, Тэда Брайли. Впрочем, голоса — внутренний и помощника — были настолько похожи, что лорд-протектор опасался однажды их перепутать.

Лорд-протектор ещё несколько секунд похлопал толпе, широко улыбаясь не столько ей, сколько своему изображению на огромных экранах вокруг площади (не превратилась бы улыбка в оскал), потом повернулся и зашагал прочь в сторону дворца. За его спиной оркестр грянул гимн Конфедерации — пошленькую переделку “We are the Champions” горячо любимой протектором группы Queen. На секунду лорд-протектор подумал, что ему следовало бы остаться, но такой жест мог бы привести к конфузу. Лорд-протектор не разговаривал ни на одном из языков Конфедерации и не знал слов гимна, а притворно открывать рот считал ниже своего достоинства.

— Вы были великолепны, милорд, — Брайли встретил его у самых дверей. Небольшого роста (едва доставал шестифутовому лорду-протектору до плеча), худой и суетливый, Тэд Брайли был педантом и отличался феноменальной памятью, а потому являлся одновременно человеком незаменимым на секретарской должности, но весьма раздражающим во всем, что выходило за рамки его полномочий.

— Спасибо, Тэд, — лорд-протектор отдал секретарю плащ. Небрежно поправив галстук, бросил подошедшему слуге.

— Сэр, вас вызывает Лондон, — сказал Брайли, как только слуга отошёл. — Форин-офис[2]. Выделенная линия.

— Спасибо, Тэд, — лорд-протектор быстрым шагом направился к лестнице в подвал.

Будь это обычный звонок начальства, лорд-протектор принял бы его из своего кабинета. Но «выделенная линия» обозначала особо секретный протокол и принималась исключительно из специально оборудованного помещения. В данном случае, это была комната, которая находилась в подвале президентского дворца. Оборудована она была еще в бытность Литвы независимой республикой — «независимой» настолько, что ее правительству потребовалась специальное помещение для возможности круглосуточно “консультироваться” с западными партнерами. В две тысячи тридцатом, когда содержать три независисмых вымирающих государства для и без того дышавшего на ладан Евросоюза стало накладно, Литва, Латвия и Эстония были окончательно проданы Великобритании под маркой «Балтийской Конфедерации» за возвращение сокращенных Брекситом торговых преференций. С тех пор «выделенная линия» стала фактически прямой связью местных элит с новыми хозяевами, а после введения поста лорда-протектора и до недавнего времени просто декоративной деталью «старой эпохи».

Лорд-протектор убедился, что бронированная дверь закрыта, и запустил сеанс спецсвязи. На огромном, во всю стену, экране на пару секунд повис логотип корейской фирмы-производителя, после чего лорд-протектор увидел почти точное своё отражение. Он склонил перед ним голову — отражение легонько кивнуло в ответ и произнесло:

— God Save The Queen!

— For the sake of Great Britain[3]! — ответил лорд-протектор.

— До вас не так просто достучаться.

— Я проводил выступление, сэр, — отчеканил лорд-протектор. — Я посылал свой протокол на согласование.

— Я знаю, сэр Джереми, — человек на экране действительно был очень похож на лорда-протектора. Возможно, они даже были дальними родственниками, но оба не придавали значение генеалогии в данном случае. Лорд-протектор был чуть выше ростом, а его собеседник — чуть шире в плечах. Оба они были шатенами, оба отличались аристократическим профилем и имели страсть к дорогим строгим костюмам. — Вы прекрасно справляетесь со своим реноме. Иногда даже переигрываете.

— Все мои акции были согласованы с офисом, — покачал головой лорд-протектор.

— Даже та блондинка, которая посещает вас нынче по вечерам? — собеседник позволил себе скупую улыбку. — Если не ошибаюсь, то она секретарь какого-то немецкого бизнесмена.

— А этот контакт согласован с MI-5[4], — лорд-протектор на улыбку не ответил.

— Ох, тогда простите. Вы должны понять меня. Мне иногда трудно поверить, что человек вашего положения, навыков и способностей так глупо подставился с неонацистами.

— Я прекрасно понимаю вас. Сожалею, что вам пришлось потратить время на то, о чём вам должны были доложить. Что касается моего текущего положения — у меня на войне погиб сын, сэр. Арабы не должны убивать детей британских лордов, а потом спокойно ходить по нашим улицам.

— Я тоже так считаю. И думаю, что вы — образец истинно британского духа, сэр Питт.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

— Но, к делу. Операция “Колесо” входит в свою завершающую стадию. Необходимые приказы отданы, и я жду от вас подтверждения готовности.

— Remember, remember…[5], — задумчиво произнёс лорд-протектор.

— Именно.

— Сейчас полдень. Через два часа я лично проверю их перед отъездом на аэродром. Даже с учётом возможных накладок…

— Накладок быть не должно! — перебил его собеседник, и лорд-протектор, не сдержавшись, поморщился.

— Наши силы будут над Лондоном в нужный момент, великий магистр, не извольте беспокоиться.

— Вот это я и хотел услышать. Вскоре над Букингемским дворцом вновь вознесётся королевский флаг, и мы очистим страну. Помните об этом. Вскоре время вашей ссылки подойдет к концу.

— Да, сэр.

— Езжайте, сэр Питт. Сегодня вечером мы вновь станем хозяевами нашего Острова. Отсюда начнётся освобождение Европы.

***

— Ангела, это что за музейная реликвия? — спросил по-немецки крупный рыжий молодчик Коннор О’Рейли, покрутив в руках советский автомат АКС-74У[6]. — С таким же успехом могла притащить ящик с дилдо — от них и то толку было бы больше.

— Я и эту игрушку могу засунуть тебе в задницу и провернуть так, что ты два раза кончишь прежде чем кончишься, — Ангела Вайс, девушка с почти кукольной фигурой и ослепительно светлыми волосами ухмыльнулась, спрыгнула со ступеньки кабины армейского грузовика и поправила форменную фуражку.

— Fuck you, commie, — выругался О’Рейли

— I dare you to try, Irish boy[7]. Ты лучше скажи, чем ты думал, когда брал форму с этим гробом на колесиках? — спросила Ангела, похлопав рукой по корпусу “каймана”. Сидящий за турелью рыжий веснушчатый детина сверкнул белоснежными зубами.

— Спрашивать надо тех подручных Дяди Сэма, что пилили здесь бюджеты в десятых, — махнул рукой Коннор. — Ты знаешь, физически тяжело было бы найти что-то другое — на складах одна “пустынка”. Тут, почитай, с самого инцидента камуфляж не обновляли.

— Так поискал бы советскую, — подколола его Ангела.

— Я не такой долбаный фетишист, как ты. В кабине — твой?

— Нет, Барбары. Босс все еще считает меня слишком мелкой.

— Отцы и дочери, — вздохнул ирландец.

Камуфляжная форма расцветки «пустыня» мало что камуфлировала на фоне соснового леса. Да и “кайман”, угловатый броневик с хоботом пулемета на турели, напоминал слона, сбежавшего из зоопарка и заблудившегося в Шервудском лесу[8]. Так, по крайней мере, подумал Сэм Вайс, слушая шуточную перепалку между немкой и ирландцем. Грузовик “ГАЗ-63”, в котором сидел Сэм, был выкрашен в тёмно-зеленый цвет, и, по крайней мере, гармонировал с окружением. Правда, самому грузовику было не менее полувека.

Сэм открыл дверь и вылез из машины. На улице пахло сыростью, стылой землей и бензином. Он подошел к ирландцу и протянул руку.

— Сэм Вайс.

— Коннор О’Рейли, — ирландец пожал руку и нахмурился. — Будь я проклят, если ты не долбаный англичанин.

— Теперь он наш, — жестко сказала Ангела, и Сэм загривком почуял в её тоне угрозу. Коннор примирительно поднял руки.

— Так я и не спорю. Просто заметил.

— Командуй своим, чтобы грузились и поехали. Потом двигай на заднее, я поведу. Сэм, пулей в кабину, бери бумаги и моего мальчика.

Сэм козырнул и побежал выполнять.

— Резвенький, — прокомментировал Коннор. — Давно?

— Шестнадцать лет.

— Прилично. Покурим перед стартом?

— Не откажусь.

Ирландец вынул из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Когда Ангела затянулась, Коннор свистнул. Из леса, двигаясь лёгкой трусцой, к грузовику выдвинулись рослые крепкие бойцы во всё той же “песчанке”.

— А неплохо они у тебя умеют сливаться с местностью, — похвалила Ангела. Коннор не счёл нужным отвечать на комплимент, задумчиво наблюдая, как его полувзвод наполняет кузов “газика”.

Вернулся младший Вайс. В правой руке он держал два файлика с бумагами, на левом плече — пистолет-пулемёт HK MP-5[9]. Оружие он протянул Ангеле, и та приняла его нежно, будто ребёнка. Тонкими пальцами погладила цевье, губами прикоснулась к стволу — и закинула на ремне на правое плечо.

— Фетишистка, — повторил Коннор.

— Shut up, Irish. По коням.Сэм, за мной.

О’Рейли направился к своим, на ходу давая указания. Ангела и Сэм сели в “кайман” — девушка на место водителя, младший Вайс рядом. Ангела растерянно погладила руль, посмотрела на приборную панель и проворчала:

— Лет пятнадцать на них не ездила.

— Ангела?

— М?

— А мы можем им верить?

— Можешь, парень, — вместо Ангелы откликнулся стрелок. — Ты уже веришь, раз меня не заметил.

И он захохотал. Сэм поежился — действительно, как он мог пропустить здоровяка за турелью?

— Нил О’Рейли, — представился стрелок. — Коннор у нас старший, потому и суровый. Но он парень хоть куда. Как и все мы. Вас, damn german nazi, не обидим.

— Еще раз назовешь меня нацисткой, Нили, я оторву тебе хер нахер, понял? — не оборачиваясь будничным тоном произнесла Ангела.

— Яволь, майн фрау! — козырнул Нил. — Ты же понимаешь, что я шучу?

— Если бы не понимала, не предупреждала бы.

— О чём шум? — спросил Коннор, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье броневика.

— Об идеологии, как обычно, — ответила Ангела.

Она стянула куртку, задрала майку и бюстгальтер, обнажив аккуратную небольшую грудь. Не обращая внимания на свист пулеметчика и сальные замечания Коннора, щёлкнула селфи. Но результат чем-то ей не угодил, и она, полностью избавившись от мешавшей одежды, принялась снимать себя в разных ракурсах, стараясь, чтобы в кадр не попало чего лишнего. Кокетливо прикрыла грудь свободной рукой, затем выгнулась чуть вперёд, чтобы выставить её во всей красе, игриво прихватила успевший затвердеть сосок пальчиками. Сверху, сбоку, снизу, ещё раз снизу…

— Хороша, хороша, — Коннор быстро устал от вспышек. — Давай, нам пора уже.

Ангела пролистала снимки пару раз, выбирая какой поудачнее. Но, так и не определившись, просто отослала кому-то всю фотосессию разом.

И только после этого оделась.

— Ну, поехали, мальчики, — мотор броневика заурчал. Ангела включила аудиосистему, из динамиков полилась музыка. “I want to ride my bicycle” — громко заявил Фредди Меркюри. Сэм нервно облизал губы.

— Эй, Сэм, все нормально?

— Да, все хорошо, — откликнулся он. Песня напомнила ему об отце.

***

Лорд-протектор давно уже вышел и пубертатного возраста. Но на полученные интимные фото отреагировал так, как должен бы реагировать юнец или страдающий синдромом сатира — ослабил галстук, залпом допил виски и, взяв с собой телефон направился в уборную. Он надеялся, что у агента МИ-5, читающего его переписку, хватит чувства такта не выкладывать чужие снимки в сеть.

Он вернулся через семь минут и распорядился подать машину. Ещё через десять он мчал в сторону загородной резиденции, что располагалась в пятнадцати километрах от Вильнюса в сторону побережья. В салоне “Бентли” было всё, необходимое человеку его положения — бар, мини-холодильник и стеклянная стенка, отделявшая пассажира от водителя.

Лорд-протектор наполнил высокий стакан для шампанского минералкой и, желая хоть на секунду отвлечься от тяжких мыслей, включил радио.

“… уже отреагировал на речь лорда-протектора Балтийской Конфедерации, назвав её возмутительным переписыванием истории, и заявил о том, что поручит Государственному Совету рассмотреть пакет ответных мер. Это заявление, как ожидается, будет обсуждаться на заседании Британского Парламента, которое пройдёт сегодня в шесть часов вечера по среднеевропейскому времени при закрытых дверях”.

Лорд-протектор задумчиво почесал подбородок. Ещё ни разу за время своего существования Балтийская Конфедерация не получила каких-либо “ответных мер” со стороны Московской Империи (а о ком ещё могла идти речь?). “Пустобрешество стало маркой политиков двадцать первого века. А со времени кризиса, когда каждый заинтересован более в себе, нежели в соседях, оно поднялось на недосягаемый уровень”.

“К другим новостям, — тем временем вещало радио. — Европол продолжает поиск пропавших в прошлом году с военной базы в Рамштайне пилотов армии США. По словам пресс-секретаря организации Сулеймана Мухди, расследование близко к своему завершению, но шансов найти пилотов живыми мало. Мухди считает, что несмотря на то, что ни одна из существующих террористических организаций не взяла на себя ответственность за похищение, мотивом преступления, скорее всего, стали записи в социальных сетях, где военнослужащие армии США позволяли себе националистические, антисемитские и антиисламские высказывания. Официальный Пентагон воздерживается от комментариев. Однако пользователи социальных сетей уверены, что Европол, большую часть которого сейчас составляют выходцы из стран Ближнего Востока, ангажирован и не предпринимает достаточных усилий для поиска пропавших пилотов.

Напомним, лейтенанты Теодор Смит и Нил Блэк не вернулись из увольнения на военную базу в Рамштайне двенадцатого декабря прошлого года. Позже, по показаниям свидетелей, удалось установить, что военнослужащих увезли неустановленные лица в неизвестном направлении. Оба пилота являлись членами радикальной Национальной Партии Америки, известной своими симпатиями к одиозным немецким политикам 30-х годов прошлого века.

А мы возвращаемся к музыкальному блоку. В рубрике “Ретро-час” вы услышите лучшие песни двадцатого и начала двадцать первого века. И откроет его группа Queen с песней Another One Bites The Dust”.

Лорда-протектора скрутил приступ кашля. Грудь сдавило болью, на глазах выступили слезы. Водитель, заметив, что шефу плохо, остановился. Понадобилось несколько минут, пока лорд пришёл в себя, но от предложения вызвать врача лишь отмахнулся.

“Не время мне грызть землю, — подумал лорд-протектор. — Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть”.

В самом загородном особняке он задерживаться не собирался. Оставив водителя ждать в машине, он запустил систему умный дом, подключил необходимые настройки, и, переодевшись в охотничий костюм, покинул резиденцию через запасной выход. В двадцати минутах ходьбы, на просёлочной дороге его ожидала неприметная серая малолитражка.

Для официальных служб Правительства Великобритании лорд-протектор Джереми Питт сейчас развлекался в своей загородной резиденции с секретаршей немецкого бизнесмена Рихарда Вайса, с которым лорд-протектор состоял в не совсем легальных экономических отношениях. По мнению тех же спецслужб, Вайс держал лорда-протектора на поводке банальной “медовой ловушкой”, за что получал определенные льготы во время тендеров на закупки иностранного оборудования.

Для членов Высшей Королевской Ложи, которая, как водится, смотрела чуть дальше официальной разведки, дело обстояло немного иначе. Секретаршу Вайса и коррупционные связи с ним лорд-протектор использовал для прикрытия своей деятельности в Ложе. Ложа была уверена, что этот самый Вайс в истинные дела лорда-протектора посвящён не был. А ещё Ложа знала, что лорд-протектор создал у агентов МИ-5 полное впечатление своего присутствия в загородной резиденции, а сам инкогнито выехал в лагерь боевиков-националистов.

Лагерь этот не являлся тайной ни для Европейского Союза, ни для Великобритании. Более того, о нём знали и те, кому не положено — Московская Империя, Белорусская Федерация и Вейшнорская Республика. Тонкая политическая игра Ложи заключалась в том, чтобы успокоить “своих” информацией, будто националистов тренируют для операций на Востоке, а “угрозе с Востока” скармливать дезинформацию, будто это всего лишь средство для отмывания денег подставными предприятиями лорда-протектора.

В военном лагере его прибытия уже ждали. Машину через КПП[10] пропустили без проблем, а на плацу, где выстроилась рота бойцов с серебряным колесом на шевронах, вооруженных укороченными штурмовыми винтовками швейцарского производства, его ждал майор Милтон. Сам майор был в соответствующей местности английской полевой форме. Он козырнул лорду-протектору и приветствовал фразой пароля:

— God Save The Queen!

— For the sake of Great Britain, — отозвался лорд Питт. — Скажите мне, майор, а почему наши мальчики одеты так, будто они не летят на родину, а снова собираются в долбанный Ирак?

— Проблемы с поставками, сэр, — отрапортовал майор. — Форму брали на местных складах. Но об оружии мы позаботились.

— Вижу, — кивнул лорд-протектор.

— Проблем не будет, сэр, — продолжил отчёт майор. — Десантное снаряжение у нас на высшем уровне. Самое современное. Задача — зайти на объект, высадиться, захватить. Все остальное будет сделано нашими местными силами.

— Хорошо, — кивнул лорд-протектор. — Отойдем в сторону.

— Да, сэр, — снова козырнул майор, и крикнул заместителю, — Стэнсон, начинайте погрузку.

Они прошли в дальний угол плаца. Лорд-протектор наблюдал, как рота — девяноста человек — погружается в грузовики. Действия бойцов были слаженными, четкими и выверенными. Дело своё майор и его офицеры знали хорошо.

— Сколько из них британцев?

— Не понял, сэр?

— Все вы поняли, Милтон. Сколько из этих парней наши по крови?

— Они — расходный материал, сэр. К моменту высадки само здание парламента уже будет под контролем. Задача этой роты — наделать шороху и отвлечь республиканцев. Ожидаемые потери — до восьмидесяти процентов личного состава. Так что наших по крови здесь нет. В основном местные, украинцы, поляки, белорусы. Хотят приобщиться к белой расе, — майор фыркнул и закурил.

— Понятно. Это хорошо, Милтон. Нашу кровь надо беречь. Отсюда пойдёт возрождение Европейской нации.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Удачи вам, Милтон. Британская Империя надеется на вас.

Он пожал руку майору и направился к машине. Он отъехал от лагеря километров на пять, когда его захлестнул очередной приступ. С трудом ему удалось проглотить таблетку. Лорд-протектор откинулся в кресле, наблюдая, как мимо него проезжают три грузовика с солдатами, сопровождаемые одним броневиком — репликой российского “тигра” местного производства. Ему показалось, что майор козырнул ему. Лорд-протектор вытер кровь с губ платком и направился в загородную резиденцию.

Добравшись туда, он отправил со своего смартфона, что всё это время спокойно лежал на его рабочем столе, самую приличную из фото Ангелы Рихарду Вайсу.

***

КПП старого советского аэродрома, второпях восстановленное, охраняла пара бойцов весьма грозного вида. На отдалении были заметны два свежих ангара, также выстроенных здесь недавно, у которых туда-сюда деловито сновали несколько вооруженных человек в военной форме. На взлётной полосе застыл в ожидании большой четырёхмоторный транспортный самолёт.

— Вот хрень, — прокомментировал Коннор.

— Что? — спросила Ангела.

— С-130, — пояснил ирландец. — А я надеялся, что будет Airbus[11].

— Не тебе ж на нем лететь, — заметила Ангела, помолчала секунду, а потом добавила, — кстати, вот у них нормальный камуфляж.

— Кто ж их знает, откуда они его взяли, — проворчал в ответ Коннор. — Ты лучше скажи, комми, уверена ли ты в своём плане? Вернее в том, что они настолько дебилы, что купятся на это.

— Вот ответь мне, сын леприкона и единорожицы, — Ангела направила машину к КПП, — смотрел ли ты классический советский фильм “Щит и Меч”?

— Долбаная фетишистка, — повторил в очередной раз Коннор.

— Вот видишь, не смотрел. И они не смотрели. А зря. Сэм, ты готов?

Сэм помедлил секунду — в колонках заиграла “Princes of the Univerce”.

— Да.

— Тяжёлые воспоминания? — догадалась Ангела.

— Отец… любил… любит эту группу. Неприятно

— А сказать? — удивилась Ангела и выключила аудиосистему. — Теперь ничего не отвлекает? Нет? Тогда начинаем.

Они установились у КПП. Один из охранников, не сводя глаз с пулемета “каймана”, что-то быстро говорил по рации. Второй, поправив автомат, направился к машине. Навстречу ему вышел Сэм и быстро козырнув, спросил:

— Какова ситуация, сержант?

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но…

— Капитан Сэмьюэль Питт, адъютант лорда-протектора, — представился Сэм, и, не дожидаясь, пока сержант переварит информацию, сказал, — у меня приказ лорда-протектора. Необходимо объявить всему личному составу.

— Но…

— Вот бумага, — протянул Сэм лист, заверенный печатью офиса лорда-протектора. Пока сержант изучал документ, Сэм изучал самого сержанта. Простой английский парень, каким был и сам «капитан». Сэм отвернулся.

— Я доложу лейтенанту, — объявил сержант и махнул рукой своему напарнику, чтобы тот открыл шлагбаум.

Разговор с лейтенантом вышел недолгий. По документам выходило, что Сэмьюэль Питт (“да, сын, вы правильно поняли”) с командой спецназа, в виду важности будущего задания прибыл заменить дежурную полуроту местных вояк. Лейтенант МакДафни, загорелый, с обветренным лицом сурового вида мужик лет сорока, с ходу высказал Сэму, что он в рот любил всю эту путаницу, и не видит смысла в построениях “местной шелупони” на плацу.

— Они нормальный английский с трудом понимают, сэр, — произнес МакДафни, вложив в “сэр” все свое презрение к молодому сосунку из знатного рода.

— Приказ, лейтенант, есть приказ. Понимать надо бы, что их не просто так дают, — отчеканил Сэм. Ему местный офицер взаимно не нравился.

— Понял, сэр, десять минут, сэр!

В это время ирландцы О’Рейли выгрузились из кузова и рассредоточились по объекту. Перекинулись парой слов с постовыми, растопив лёд преподнесённой тем бутылью виски. К ним направился и сам Коннор, то ли для того, чтобы призвать к дисциплине, то ли чтобы вместе её нарушить.

— А что, если они сейчас позвонят в офис лорда-протектора? — спросил Сэм Ангелу.

— Я уверена, что лейтенант МакДафни так и сделает, — немка не покидала водительское кресло, деловито рассматривая свое личико в зеркало заднего вида.

— Лейтенант — хороший офицер, сразу видно, — добавил курящий у турели Нил. — А хороший офицер — он обязательно немного параноик.

— И что тогда будет? — спросил Сэм.

Ответом ему стали быстрые и отчетливые команды лейтенанта МакДафни и его сержантов: они подгоняли личный состав на плац. Сэм посмотрел на Ангелу — та улыбнулась одними губами и кивнула. Сэм ловко забрался сначала на капот, а потом и на крышу “каймана” и оглядел собравшихся перед ним бойцов.

Форма и оружие у охраны аэродрома действительно были хороши. А вот сами бойцы больше напоминали банду мародёров, успешно ограбивших склад с амуницией. Сэма передернуло от того, как смотрели на него эти самые “бойцы” — пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Некоторые явно были пьяны. “Душераздирающее зрелище”», — вспомнил он фразу из мультфильма, который как-то смотрел с отцом.

— Солдаты Конфедерации, — собравшись с духом, начал он. — Лорд-протектор приветствует вас и благодарит за отличную службу.

Бойцы ответили ему нестройным “ура”. У некоторых в глазах даже появился интерес.

— В благодарность за ваши самоотверженность, лорд-протектор желает отправить вас в увольнительную. Вашему капитану я представил соответствующие бумаги. С текущего момента вы — в увольнительной.

Второе “ура” грянуло громко и искренне. Сэм заметил боковым зрением, что у самого борта — аккурат напротив лейтенанта — пристроилась Ангела, руки её покоились на пистолете-пулемёте. Команда не заставила себя долго ждать.

— Огонь!

Крупнокалиберный пулемёт “каймана” отработал по строю быстро и эффективно. Солдатики только что радостно обнимались и хлопали друг друга по плечам в предвкушении скорых гулянок, а теперь падали как подкошенные, не успевая ни достать оружия и хоть чем-то ответить убийцам, ни добраться до какого-либо укрытия. Одуряющая какофония стрёкота очередями и одиночной стрельбы, воплей и запаха крови, пороха, горячего металла и снова крови ударила Сэма по всем органам чувств. Коннор О’Рейли застрелил сержанта и его напарника на посту из пистолета, а его бойцы добили тех, кто не вышел на общий сбор. Всё было кончено быстро.

Но крики боли не смолкли, переходя в стоны: не всем повезло погибнуть сразу. Люди лежали вповалку, кому-то досталось три-четыре дыры в грудь, а кому-то разворотило живот. Кто-то из последних сил пытался выбраться и отползти в сторонку.

Ангела Вайс аккуратно подхватила на руки лейтенанта МакДафни. С видом сладкоежки, дорвавшейся до десерта, она запустила пальцы глубоко в выходное отверстие на его боку, пошевелила ими там, вызвав у раненого протяжный всхрип, и с наслаждением облизала перепачканную в крови руку.

— Будешь? — спросила она у Сэма, обнажая длинные клыки.

— Не голоден, — покачал головой тот.

— Зря.

Она припала к шее лейтенанта. Сэм отвернулся — хотя взгляд отвести было особо некуда. Повсюду вокруг него бойцы О’Рейли также приступили к трапезе, доедая раненых.

Один только Коннор распаковывал привезённый с собой пульт управления.

— Эй, Сэм, если не обедаешь — помоги. Там в ангарах боевые беспилотники. Нужно подготовить их ко взлёту — колонна наци сама себя не разбомбит.

Сэм кивнул и бегом бросился к ангару.

— Он всё ещё слишком человек, — произнес Коннор, когда насытившаяся Ангела подошла к нему. — Слишком остро реагирует.

— Это пройдёт, — с некоторым сомнением ответила та. — Слушай, щёлкни меня. Селфи плохо получится. Не артистично.

Коннор взял её смартфон. На этот раз Ангела разделась полностью, забралась на капот “каймана” и, слегка раздвинув ноги, прикрыла промежность ладонью.

— Давай.

Коннор щёлкнул её несколько раз, так и эдак, и, закончив, поинтересовался:

— Ты себе задницу не отморозила?

— Не-а. Хотя прохладно, да. — Ангела натягивала на себя одежду медленно, будто смакуя сам процесс.

— Ноябрь, блин. Раньше тут бы уже снег лежал.

— Что было, то сплыло. Виски будешь?

— Не, сначала закончу с беспилотниками, потом погрузка — и тогда уже виски.

— А ты точно настоящий ирландец? — спросила Ангела и получила от Коннора интернациональный жест приглашения к эротическому путешествию. Немка ответила ирландцу тем же, а затем тапнула по экрану, отправив ню-фото лорду-протектору.

Позади них из грузовика бойцы О’Рейли вывели из кузова двух человек в военной форме.

— Это те, кто я думаю? — спросил Коннор.

— Ага. Два эталонных американских нациста. Обработанные и готовые выполнить любой приказ. Иронично, что именно американским пилотам придётся исполнить сценарий 9/11 на туманном Альбионе, не так ли?

— Твой босс — истинный гений, — почти без иронии произнес О’Рейли.

— За это и любим, — кокетливо улыбнулась Ангела. — А вон уже и Сэм бежит. Давай выкатывать беспилотники. По моим подсчётам, колонна уже вышла на трассу.

***

Лорд-протектор выключил радио, пригубил виски и отставил бокал. За окном было темно — он приказал погасить фонари и фасадную подсветку. Из обслуживающего персонала в доме остались только водитель, двое охранников и Тэд Брайли, который привез с собой пакет распоряжений. Их сегодня должен был бы утвердить парламент. Брайли вычитывал и разбирал для лорда-протектора все эти ненужные более бумаги добрых три часа. Лорд-протектор не сказал ему, что делать этого не нужно: мало ли. Последние минуты операции — всегда самые нервные, чаще всего планы срываются именно в этот момент.

Теперь Брайли отправился работать в кабинет на первый этаж, где ожидал звонок из Лондона о результатах парламентских слушаний. А лорд-протектор сидел в своем просторном кабинете и разглядывал расстановку фигур на шахматной доске. На экране монитора рабочего компьютера лорда-протектора голая Ангела позировала на капоте бронеавтомобиля.

Звонок телефона внутренней связи заставил его дёрнуться. Он снова закашлялся, но сумел обуздать приступ.

— Да?

— Милорд, у внешних ворот остановился автомобиль. Просили доложить, что к вам на аудиенцию прибыл господин Вайс из “Covenant GMBH”.

— Откройте ворота и проводите герра Вайса ко мне в кабинет.

— Будет сделано, милорд.

Рихард Вайс, исполнительный директор немецкой компании “Covenant GMBH”, красивый брюнет в белом деловом костюме, черной рубашке с серебряного цвета галстуком, вошел в кабинет быстрым шагом.

— Дорогой лорд Джереми, — произнес он по-английски с едва заметным акцентом.

— Герр Вайс, — ответил лорд-протектор по-немецки. — Рад вас видеть.

— Взаимно, — они обменялись рукопожатием, и Вайс заметил столик с шахматами. — Матч-реванш?

— Что вы, Рихард! — усмехнулся лорд-протектор. — Я и не надеюсь вас обыграть!

— Вы мне льстите, Джереми. Впрочем, я не против игры. Вы — великолепный партнер.

— Тем более, это наша последняя встреча.

— Вы так и не решились?

— Нет. Не вижу смысла. Знаете, в смертельной болезни есть один большой плюс — перестаёшь мыслить банальными категориями.

— Знакомое ощущение.

— Так ли? Хотя, наверно да. После смерти сына и после знакомства с вами я думал, что начал смотреть на вещи иначе. Но только рак показал мне, что такое действительно “жить”. И я не хочу терять это чувство. Возможно, Бог воздаст мне за упрямство по заслугам, но каков уж я есть.

— Вы верите в Бога, Джереми?

— Как вам сказать… Я слишком труслив, чтобы быть материалистом.

— Даже после того, как узнали, кто мы такие?

— Даже после этого. Вы для меня вещь в себе. Вроде как и есть — а вроде как и непознаваемы.

— Интересная трактовка Канта.

— Никогда не понимал философию, признаюсь вам. Учил, разбирал, даже цитировал. Но не понимал. Гегель, Кант… особенно Кант.

— Да уж. Говорил я ему как-то за завтраком…

— Канту? Вы же не настолько… А, конечно, “культурный код”.

— Значит, вы к нам не хотите? Несмотря на то, что для сына выбрали другую участь?

— Сэм был слишком молод, чтобы умереть. Я должен был заметить раньше, что наша власть выродилась в фашистских ублюдков. Но я был слишком занят тем, что смотрел по сторонам. Русские, американцы, европейцы, китайцы — вся политика осточертела мне, и я верил, что пустословы с Даунинг-стрит заняты только своими деньгами и не втравят нас в очередной конфликт. Я ошибся и поплатился. И остался в долгах.

— Сегодня ваши долги полностью погашены.

— Уже? Вам докладывают?

— Да, докладывают. Кстати, шах.

— Мне шах, а Британии — мат.

Лорд-протектор зашёлся клокочущим кашлем.

— Вам помочь?

— Нет, мне просто смешно. Лорд Великобритании помогает европейским упырям загнать Империю в гроб. Сюжет, а? И ведь как можно было бы расписать — а выйдет пошлая пьеска.

— Не такая уж и пошлая. И вы завершили дело Гая Фокса. Пятое ноября — и вот, парламент горит. Так уж ли важно, от пороха ли или от упавшего самолёта?

— Считаете, что будущие поколения английских детей будут сжигать мое чучело?

— Не знаю. Верно только то, что, благодаря вам останутся те поколения, которые смогут что-то сжигать. Наши ирландские друзья уже действуют. Наши английские партнёры уже готовят заявление. Британская Империя окончательно пала, чтобы британский народ выжил. Благодаря вам. Снова шах.

— Вы преувеличиваете мою роль. Я лишь делал то, что приказывала ваша компаньонка.

— Дочь.

— Прошу прощения.

— Ничего. Кстати, ваш сын приходится мне внучатым племянником. Так что мы, получается, состоим в родстве. И, как родственник, я ещё раз предлагаю вам подумать.

— Спасибо, Рихард. Спасибо, но нет. Это обесценило бы всё, что я сделал. Вы правильно сказали — я сыграл немалую роль в сегодняшних событиях. Погибло много людей: расстрелянные вашими на аэродроме и в колонне. Убитые при падении самолета. И сколько ещё будет возложено на алтарь? Кто-то должен быть виноват во всём этом. И пускай это буду я. Вы будете тем, кто воспользуется ресурсами аристократии, чтобы спасти людей Британии и Европы. Вы будете тем, кто даст людям новую надежду и новое начало. Вы будете Моисеем, выводящим народ из пустыни. А я хочу остаться мясником-самодуром, который устроил бойню, что спустит лавину этого благоденствия.

— Даже для сына?

— Нет. Для него нет. Он всё ещё крепко меня ненавидит?

— Крепко. Считает, что вы предали семью. У вас ведь прадед погиб на войне.

— Оба. А дед и отец были членами лейбористской партии.

— Поэтому он и считает вас предателем. Первоначально даже говорил, что лучше бы действительно умер, но не видел ваш позор.

— Почему вы ему не сказали?

— Догадайтесь.

— А теперь скажете? Возьмите мое обращение, передайте ему, я прошу вас, Рихард.

— Передам. Это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать.

— Вы — прекрасный человек, Рихард. Хоть вы и не человек. Только я не могу понять, зачем это все вам?

— Природа. Наша природа такова, что мы должны охотиться. На людей, на животных, друг на друга. Мы живём долго, и чтобы не сойти с ума, вынуждены придумывать для себя новые виды охоты. Любая жертва, даже самая хитроумная, однажды все равно будет загнана в угол. И жизнь снова может стать бессмысленной. Но я нашёл такую добычу, охота на которую может идти вечно.

— Власть?

— Нет, власть тоже нельзя увеличивать бесконечно. Тем более, в охоте за властью ты всегда можешь встретить соперника, который сведёт погоню за целью к скучному фехтованию на ресурсах. Нет, Джереми, власть — это слишком пошло. Я охочусь за самой Смертью. Не своей, не вашей — за общей, за концом мира, в который мы, согласно известному закону, все катимся. Мы, вампиры, вы, люди — все работаем на одну общую Хозяйку в капюшоне и с косой. И вот я решил, что я не успокоюсь, пока не отыграю у нее этот мир. Пока не сделаю так, что Старуха склонит передо мной колени. Или пока она не уничтожит меня.

— А что потом? Если победите?

— Увидим. Каждая победа рождает новый вызов. Отрицание Отрицания, мой друг. Кстати, вам мат.

— Я вижу. Спасибо за игру, Рихард. Передайте флэшкарту Сэму.

— Можете отправить Ангеле, она передаст ему прямо сейчас.

— Чуть позже. Может через полчаса, хорошо? Вы принесли то, что я просил?

— Держите. И, раз уж сегодня я проиграл вас своему вечному визави, позвольте мне откланяться.

— Всего доброго, Рихард. Я искренне желаю вам удачи в вашем бою.

— Прощайте, Джереми. Если встретите вашего Бога, передайте ему, что после победы над Смертью я займусь им.

***

Сэм, Питт по рождению и Вайс в посмертии, слушал послание своего отца. Он не плакал, хотя хотелось. Он представлял последние секунды жизни своего родителя. Он буквально видел, как лорд-протектор Джереми Питт выключает радио, вещающее о тысячах жертв в результате самого дерзкого со времен 9/11 террористического акта, учиненного английскими националистами. Как запускает древний проигрыватель для виниловых пластинок и кладет под иглу любимую пластинку. Как голос Фредди разрывает тишину кабинета.

_Who wants to live forever?_

Лорд-протектор Джереми Питт опускает таблетку яда в бокал шотландского виски. Болтает содержимое бокала и смотрит, как таблетка растворяется в напитке, а после залпом выпивает содержимое.

_Who wants to live forever?_

Несколько мгновений лорд-протектор смотрит в пустоту, и будто видит как в пламени пожара в центре Лондона в мучениях корчатся члены Ложи и депутаты парламента. Слышит стрельбу в офисах аффилированных с Ложей учреждений, куда нагрянул направленным рукой упырей республиканский спецназ. Слышит, как ирландские сепаратисты объявляют о независимости Северной Ирландии от Великобритании.

_Forever…_

И в последнее мгновение своей жизни видит лицо своего сына, который был смертельно ранен шестнадцать лет назад на безымянной высоте ближневосточной пустыни. Сэма Питта, возвращённого к жизни и принятого в клан Вайс. Лорд-протектор Джереми Питт улыбается, протягивает руку сыну — и падает на любимый иранский ковёр.

Сэм посмотрел на Ангелу. Та сидела на коленях у Коннора О’Рейли. Будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она оглянулась, подмигнула ему, и в следующий момент отвесила хороший шлепок по заднице проходящему мимо Нилу. Сэм отвернулся. Запустил видео сначала.

По экрану снова побежали белые буквы на голубом фоне. Но он не читал их, за последний час он выучил текст наизусть. Он слушал песню.

_Sammy was low_

_Just watching the show_

_Over and over again_

_Knew it was time_

_He’d made up his mind_

_To leave his dead life behind…_

_Spread your wings and fly away_

_Fly away, far away_

_Pull yourself together_

_Cause you know you should be better_

_That’s because you’re free man_

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Да здравствует Балтийская Конфедерация (лит.,лат.,эст.)
>   2. Название министерства иностранных дел Великобритании
>   3. — Боже, храни Королеву  
>  — Во благо Великобритании
>   4. Контрразведка Великобритании
>   5. Начало стихотворения Remember, remember the 5th of November — отсылка к «Пороховому заговору» Гая Фокса
>   6. Модификация автомата Калашникова 1974 года с укороченным стволом и складным прикладом
>   7. — Пошла нахуй, коммунистка (или, если дословно, как Ангела и восприняла «Ёбать тебя, коммунистка»)  
>  — Рискни, Ирландский мальчик
>   8. Лес в Англии, где, по легенде, обитал Робин Гуд
>   9. Немецкий пистолет—пулемет. Наряду с красной звездой символ коммунистической террористической организации RAF
>   10. Контрольно-пропускной пункт
>   11. Lockhead C-130 Hercules — Транспортно-десантный самолет НАТО, использующийся с середины 20-го века. Коннор надеялся увидеть куда более новый Airbus 400, выпуск которых начался в 2011 году.
> 



End file.
